


Gabriel's Alternate Personality

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: --So, I saw that there wasn't a lot of stories where Gabriel was Loki and I decided to change that.--(Takes place after Endgame (SPOILERS) and IDK when in Supernatural.)Thor decides to take a chance and pray to his brother, for the small chance that he is alive.Meanwhile Gabriel just wanted a bit of moose when his alter-ego personality's brother calls for him-- and he answers.





	Gabriel's Alternate Personality

Thor usually didn't pray.

It always felt wrong; only did he do it when he was desperate. Right now he was desperate. Even though he had searched and searched, Loki was nowhere. Not in Asgard, Midgard, nope, zip, zilch. There was only one option, but it was the only one- pray to Loki. It was the guaranteed method to get the trickster's attention. So Thor sat down in his Midgardian room, checked that no one was there, and prayed.

"Loki... this is Thor speaking. I know that I don't pray at all but I can't accept that you're dead... if you aren't, then I'm in Midgard, more specifically New York City. If you are dead then... I'm sorry." Thor finished quietly. Now all that was left to do was wait... and wait... and wait. Thor fiddled with his fingers, then with Stormbringer. Loki should have heard it by now...

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room. Thor shielded his eyes... and out stepped a _very_ pissed angel with a tall human by his side.

That's when Thor realized the angel was his brother...

And he was going to be in for a whole lot of trouble.

(A/N) That's chapter one! Kudos and Comment! Sorry, it's short... I promise the other ones will be longer.


End file.
